


Once Is Happenstance

by Feyatsirk



Series: -tober '19 [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 5, First snow legends, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Tooth rotting fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: ...Twice is a coincidence, Three times is fate. When rushing to class Jonghyun literally runs into a stranger. When it begins to snow during their apologies, the stranger proposes a deal and when Jonghyun accepts, he doesn't expect the other meetings to happen. He's kind of glad they do though.





	Once Is Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's not the correct quote. This is loosely based on those first snow stories of if you're with someone you like during the first snow of the season you'll have a happy relationship or something like that lol there's so many variations of it that I made up my own. 
> 
> This is for day 5 of my -Tober fest as I'm calling it now !! Y'all voted for fluff, the prompt was snow and I chose 2hyun as the ship, obviously. lol 
> 
> Errors and grammar mistakes are mine, you should be used to all this by now.

Rushing to class when it was icy was a very difficult and dangerous thing to do but here Jonghyun was; Shuffling his feet when he had to cross a sidewalk coated in ice or taking massive steps in the crunchy grass so he wouldn't die on the ice. It was easier said than done. It had been that weird time of the year where it was warm enough to rain and ice, but not cold enough entirely for snow. Jonghyun hated it. He wished it would snow. Then again, the snow would just cover the shiny bits of sidewalk and he'd fall and crack his skull. Or so his anxiety told him. As he got to his first building of the day, he was so happy to get away from the ice, he didn't watch for people. Smashing into another person making them both collapse to the ground. Jonghyun swearing as he rubbed his lower back, looking at the other who simply groaned and rubs his hip as he fell sideways a bit.

"I'm so sorry! I should have paid more attention. Are you hurt?" Jonghyun asks as he carefully gets up, helping the stranger up as well as he favors his right side.

"I'll be alright. Probably just a nice bru- oh it's snowing." Both Jonghyun and the stranger turn their heads up towards the sky. The flakes looking nearly black against the white clouds as they fell. The stranger grinning at him when he looks back.

"What? Am I bleeding?" He immediately touches his face and the other shakes his head.

"We're together under the first snow of the season."

"Okay?"

"It's good luck. It means we'll probably meet again and be together for a long time." Jonghyun stares surprised before laughing.

"I don't even know who you are."

"Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun. Let's make a deal. If we see each other two more times today, you'll let me take you on a date." Jonghyun hesitates but sighs with a nod.

"Sure. Why not. I'm Kim Jonghyun by the way." Minhyun smiles and takes Jonghyun's hand kissing his knuckles before walking off with a wave. Jonghyun stares after him feeling his cheeks and ears burning. This was a massive school. There's no way he could meet that guy twice more. He had been here two years and never met him till now. And it was already three months into the semester. Jonghyun shook his head and headed up the ramp, not daring to take the stairs, to inside for his class. Later that day, around lunch, Jonghyun is sitting in the little cafeteria. Finishing up some homework that’s due as he eats when suddenly a bag is sat across from him. Looking up, he chokes on his food as he sees Minhyun grinning there. Sitting down, he reaches across and grabs Jonghyun’s hand.

“This is the second time today! One more and I can take you on that date, right?” Jonghyun finishes swallowing his bite of food before covering his mouth slightly.

“Is this your way of letting me back out of the agreement earlier?” Minhyun smiles sheepishly and nods.

“It was a sudden deal and we’ve never met before today. I could understand if you don’t want to do it.” Jonghyun shakes his head and says he’ll still do it if they meet once more today and Minhyun grins widely with a nod. Asking if he can sit and eat his lunch as well and Jonghyun nods as he continues to eat his and work. Minhyun keeping small talk going between them. Asking basics like favorite color, where Jonghyun grew up, that kind of him. Jonghyun doesn’t mind. It actually helps him work better. Before he knows it, his phone is vibrating in his pocket telling him it’s time to pack up and head to his next class. Doing so, he pauses and looks at Minhyun who’s working on his own stuff and smiles softly.

“Maybe I’ll see you again today?” Minhyun laughs and nods.

“I truly hope so.” Jonghyun feels his cheeks burn again and waves to him quickly rushing out before he embarrasses himself. Throughout class, Jonghyun finds himself looking outside the windows, both on the doors for a glance of Minhyun and even outside on the grass. He doesn’t see him at all and as the sunsets and he rushes to his dorm to prepare for work he can feel his hopefulness running out. Heading to work, he glances around a few times probably looking absolutely insane as he does. When he gets to work, he sort of deflates. He was almost, kind of, looking forward to seeing Minhyun for a third time. See if his talk about first snow legends were true or not. As he busted tables throughout the night, he found himself growing annoyed. Why couldn’t the universe let him have this one thing? Why dangle a handsome guy in front of him and snatch him away last minute? Shaking his head, he drops a glass into his tub and curses softly as it shatters. Turning to go take it back into the kitchen when he bumps into someone and nearly drops the entire tub full of breakables. Looking up though, he’s surprised to see Minhyun.

“Minhyun.”

“Third time’s the charm.” Jonghyun laughs and smiles before realizing some patrons in the restaurant are staring at them. Jonghyun asking if he’s there to eat or take out, he says to eat and Jonghyun nods, letting the waitress sit him before saying his shift is done in about twenty minutes. Minhyun nods and says he’ll be here eating and to come join him once he’s finished. Jonghyun nods and finishes his job duties before he clocks out, checking himself in the employee bathroom before heading out; waving to some people as he goes to Minhyun’s table. The other having been keeping an eye on the time and motions for him to sit. Jonghyun does and hesitates before pushing his phone across the table open to a new contact page. Minhyun grins and enters his info before texting himself so he has Jonghyun’s number then too. As they chat, Minhyun finishes his meal and pays before they both head out. Minhyun slipping his hand into Jonghyun’s as they walk. It’s not counting as their date per se, but it definitely feels like one as it begins to snow again. Jonghyun pausing to look up at it before looking over at Minhyun who’s staring at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He can feel his ears warming a bit as Minhyun smiles softly, squeezing his hand as he speaks.

“You’re beautiful. That’s why.” Hearing that, Jonghyun ducks his head and tries to hide the fact his face is burning red. Minhyun chuckling softly and reaching his free hand over to tip his chin back up. Jonghyun allowing it as he looks towards him. His eyes dropping to Jonghyun’s lips before settling on his eyes again. Instead of vocalizing his agreement, Jonghyun gives a soft smile and leans forward just slightly. Minhyun understanding and meeting him halfway, kissing him softly and cupping his cheek. Jonghyun didn’t believe in those fate fairy tales before but now he may start to believe in them; Especially if they cause amazingly handsome guys to drop in and fit perfectly into his life. Minhyun walking him back to his dorm, kissing his knuckles once more before he begins to head back the way they came. Jonghyun calling his name before he gets too far.

“Do you live on the other side of campus?” Minhyun nods and laughs softly.

“I just wanted to make sure you got home alright.” Jonghyun gives a small nod and asks him to text when he’s home safe. Minhyun giving a single nod before waving and calling ‘Goodnight’ to him. Jonghyun heads inside and changes his clothes to his pajamas. Brushing his teeth as he gets the text from Minhyun saying he’s home safe before another comes through simply saying ‘Sweet dreams, Jjuya.’ Jonghyun smiles at the nickname despite them just meeting, but it feels, good as if Minhyun was actually onto something when he said they’d be together for a long time. Jonghyun already can’t see himself without Minhyun around after just a few hours; maybe he should start believing in soulmates too. It would explain the rightness he feels with the other. Looking out his window at the snow falling, he smiles. Turning off his light to fall asleep and dream of handsome boys he’s just met sweeping him off his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
